Who's Your Mate? Sexy Scene
by TheSassyWerewolf
Summary: Derek and Amy's heated night together. A part of Who's Your Mate- you can read that story and then this because it will make more sense but you don't really have to. Please read and review!


A/N: STOP! AND READ THIS! If you are in the middle of reading Who's Your Mate and you haven't gotten to chapter 10, STOP READING! Go back to the story and read chapter 10 first! However, if you were reading Who's Your Mate and you have come here because of the part where I told you to do so, go ahead and read and review! Again, quick thanks to Lycan Lover 411!

* * *

The two lovers stumbled into the room, Derek pulled his tongue out of Amy's mouth,

"If I hurt you..."

"I'll tell you straight away," replied Amy, breathlessly, "Derek, you won't hurt me. You're the Alpha, you're stronger than that," she brushed her lips against his, "The incredibly sexy...incredibly powerful...incredibly in control, Alpha,"

Amy pulled Derek into another kiss. That seemed to convince him and he finally gave up what Amy had been trying for. Derek pushed Amy softly on the bed and then jumped on top of her. Derek took it slow at first, not wanting to hurt her but soon he gave up to his needs and the two were engaged in a heated make out session. Derek's hands wandered down Amy's body, playing with her bra. Amy groaned as Derek cupped one of her breasts, kneading them against her skin. Amy jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. After a minute or two of kissing and the two grinding against each other, Amy started to undo Derek's belt, she tugged on his pants until they fell to floor exposing the hard erection in his boxers. Derek unhooked the clasp of Amy's bra and soon the two were naked under the sheets. While Derek kissed Amy's jawline, she took a moment to look down at him. He was much bigger than she had thought. She didn't have anyone to compare it to but Derek was very big.

"Amy. I can't hold back anymore,"

Amy's eyes met Derek's red ones and she saw that his canines had come out. Amy reached up and cupped one of his cheeks, smiling softly, "Then don't,"

Derek looked at Amy, "But I might-"

"Derek, you won't hurt me," Amy stated,

Derek glanced away, Amy rolled her eyes and leaned up to kiss him. After a few more moments of making out, one of his hands began to snake down her body until it rested on the inside of Amy's thigh, he pulled back,

"Are you sure you're ready?"

Amy nodded, "Mmm, yes," she said, giving him her best seductive look.

Derek inserted one of his fingers into her, he looked up at Amy, she was laying on the bed, her hair spread out across the pillows. Derek pushed in another one of his fingers and he could hear Amy's heartbeat pick up the pace, she winced. Derek pulled his fingers out and then pushed them in, pulled out and then pulled in. Amy groaned, "Yes! Oh, yes!"

Derek grinned and inserted another finger inside of her and thrusted,

"Oh, Derek, yes!"

Derek looked up at Amy, a grin on his face, he pulled out his fingers, "Are you sure you're ready?"

Amy nodded "Well it's a little late to turn back now, but yes. I want this. I want you."

Derek smiled and kissed Amy softly before slowly easing himself inside of her. Amy groaned at the pleasure but then winced and tensed up at the pain that shot through her lower body. Amy whimpering as Derek inserted himself further into her. Amy bit her lip, this was nothing like when he had first put his fingers inside of her. Amy whimpered again as Derek pushed on. Amy felt him hit something inside of her and she grabbed his large biceps. Derek stopped immediately,

"Maybe we shouldn't," Derek started to pull out of Amy but she stopped him,

"No, keep going, it's already starting to get better," she lied,

Derek looked unconvinced but kept on going anyway. Amy bit her lip as Derek finally inserted his full length inside of her. Derek gave her a minute to adjust before he slowly started to thrust in and out. Amy whimpered at the pain inside of her but soon the pain gave way to pleasure and Amy was moaning his name, her legs locked around his waist and he slammed into her over and over again. Small growls of pleasure escaping his lips. He was afraid of hurting her, but there was never a moment where Derek held Amy too tight or lost control of himself. It was all perfect. Amy gasped suddenly as Derek rolled over, leaving Amy straddling him. Amy gave him a cheeky grin before starting to ride him, she ground against him. Her breasts bouncing on her body he reached out his hands to cup them. Amy watched as his eyes flashed red and his face contorted in pleasure, his canines slowly slid out of his gums. Amy eyed them for a moment, then turned her head, exposing the right side of her neck and giving him a clear path to her shoulder.

"Do it," Amy said,

He gave a growl of approval before spinning them around to their former position, Derek leaned forward and Amy shivered as she felt his warm breath on her shoulder, then she felt the tips of his teeth press into her skin. Amy bit her lip as he sunk them in her shoulder, but like everything else, the pain faded and Amy suddenly felt so connected to him. It was this undescribable feeling and she never wanted it to stop. Derek pulled up and smiled. A real smile. Not a grin, or a smirk. But a real smile. Amy smiled back and Derek started to thrust into her again. Maybe it was just her imagination but Amy felt like the sex was better now that they had mated. Amy groaned as Derek rubbed his fingers on her clit. Amy moaned as she felt Derek twitch inside of her. Amy's head fell back on the pillows as Derek pushed into her deeper than before.

Amy screamed his name, "Faster- faster, harder,"

Her eyes rolled back into her head as she felt a huge wave of pleasure loom over her head. Derek leaned on his elbows, groaning,

"Amy, Amy-" Amy screamed out Derek's name again as he rubbed her clit with more furiosity, "Amy- I think I'm gonna-"

Amy nodded, her eyes closed, "Me- me too," she screamed out again as the wave of pleasure fell on top her, her body jumped up and she felt Derek release himself inside of her,"

Amy took in a deep breath as Derek slowly leaned on top of her, sliding out.

"That was fun," stated Amy in between deep breaths,

Derek nodded, resting his head on the pillow next to Amy's, "It was,"

Amy smiled as Derek pulled her into a big hug. Soon, the two fell asleep together. Happy thoughts in their minds.

* * *

A/N: So that was the seeexxxxyyyy scene between Derek and Amy, please review! And make sure to check out: Lycan Lover 411 because she was awesome and wrote this story, (I only edited and added some stuff) but yeah, now go back to the story!


End file.
